¿Qué hay de nuevo, McNovato?
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Tim McGee reflexiona sobre los acontecimientos que se desataron con la muerte de la Directora Sheppard, en un relato que participa en el Reto Inaugural "Investigadores Estelares" del "FCIS: Servicio de Investigación Criminalística Fanfiction", al cual están invitados!


**¿Qué hay de nuevo, McNovato?**

Por _edwinguerrave_

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "NCIS", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación televisiva, son propiedad de Belisarius Productions & Paramount Television (2003–06), CBS Paramount Network Television (2006–09) y CBS Television Studios (2009–actualidad). (1)

 _Este relato participa en el_ _ **Reto Inaugural "Investigadores Estelares"**_ _del_ _ **"FCIS: Servicio de Investigación Criminalística Fanfiction". (2)**_

Nunca pasaba un momento en que el agente Tony Dinozzo no le dijera algo a Timothy McGee, el agente especialista en informática de la división, quizás por su inocencia, su gusto _geek_ o por no compartir la actitud _bon vivant_ del agente _senior._ Por eso Tim sentía que la decisión del nuevo director Vance, de separarlos luego de los sucesos que desencadenaron la muerte de la directora Sheppard era como separar a una familia. Los extrañaba a morir, a Ziva, Abby, _Ducky,_ Palmer (que incluso le recordaba un poco como era él mismo al comenzar en la división), a Gibbs y, por qué no, al propio Tony.

Y el hecho de estar en los sótanos, en la división de Crímenes Informáticos, tampoco lo ayudaba mucho. Sí, se sentía halagado porque, al ser agente de campo y poder portar placa y arma, infundía cierto respeto a sus… sí, compañeros, aunque ellos lo llamaran "señor". Se había acostumbrado tanto a la familiaridad de Gibbs, a pesar de su carácter, que ese nivel de respeto por parte de ellos le incomodaba y halagaba a partes iguales.

Por supuesto, no podía evitar las preguntas que, constantes, llegaban de parte de los demás integrantes de la división, tanto o más _freakies_ que él. Lo único que podía hacer, y que lo hacía sonreír mentalmente, era tomar una actitud _a lo Gibbs_ para evitar darles información. Lo que sentía o sufría estando encerrado _allí abajo_ era su problema, y quería rumiarlo por sí solo.

Por eso, cuando aparecieron Gibbs y el director Vance en su "oficina" se quedó sorprendido. La petición era sencilla: ingresar, a como diera lugar, a los archivos de la computadora de Steve Vargo, oficial naval asesinado, y la clave de una investigación relacionada a la filtración de información crítica desde la unidad NCIS. Si lo consideraba fríamente, era lógica su reasignación; en Cyber-crimen contaba con equipos mucho más poderosos que su estación de trabajo en "la superficie", además que la solicitud era puntual y radical, debía entrar a esa computadora _a como diese lugar._

Entrar a esa computadora le estaba dando dolores de cabeza; cada capa de protección era más compleja que la anterior, pero gracias a la tecnología con la que contaba, había logrado ingresar. Lastimosamente, no estaban los archivos que buscaban, pero sí los residuos digitales que le permitirían encontrarlos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía descargar los archivos desde su estación de trabajo, imagino que el director Vance o el propio Gibbs tendrían la respuesta.

Comunicarse con el USS "Ronald Reagan", y ver en la pantalla de M-TAC a su compañero Tony le hizo entender las razones que hicieron que cada uno de los tres "agentes de campo" a cargo de Gibbs estuvieran asignados por separado. Dinozzo tenía acceso privilegiado a la red de comunicación de la Marina, lo que le permitiría entrar, buscar y descargar el archivo cuya identificación codificada había encontrado Tim, mientras Ziva, en Israel, recababa información "de primera mano" sobre qué llevaba ese archivo y quién lo quería.

Lo mejor, si podía decirse así, fue la despedida de Tony:

—Cuídate, McNovato.

—Tú también, Tony —no podía evitarlo, tenía que decírselo. Él, a nombre de todos: _Ducky,_ Palmer, Abby (especialmente), él mismo… Ziva aunque no estuviera; Director Vance y Gibbs, aunque no lo expresaran—… Debo decirlo… Te extrañamos por acá.

—Yo también os extraño —Cuando la conexión desde altamar se cortó, y la pantalla de M-TAC mostraba sólo estática, Tim se quedó pensando en que Tony no sólo era su compañero en el equipo de Gibbs, era su amigo. Y a los amigos se les quiere, extraña y espera…

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) Recordemos que es una serie de televisión de la cadena estadounidense CBS, que trata sobre un equipo de agentes especiales del Servicio de Investigación Criminal de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, que se estrenó en los Estados Unidos el 22 de septiembre del 2003.

(2) Este relato es un _spin-off_ del capítulo 114, o S6-C1, _**"Last Man Standing",**_ el cual, según el resumen en Wikipedia, tiene la siguiente premisa: "Con Leon Vance como nuevo director del NCIS y el antiguo equipo disuelto y enviado a diferentes misiones, Gibbs tiene que aprender a trabajar con los nuevos agentes asignados a su nuevo equipo. Entre ellos, podría encontrarse un traidor, y descubrirle será la misión del director y de su equipo encubierto. Gibbs descubrirá que, en esta ocasión, las apariencias engañan".

 _ **Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela!**_ Por fin podemos estrenar el foro, y aunque este relato es corto, traté de ver la situación desde la óptica de Tim... Espero que sea de su agrado!


End file.
